


A Leap of Faith

by gahpeach23



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate universe AU, Angst, F/F, How Do I Tag, Love Triangle, dami has a crush on gahyeon, they're all still idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahpeach23/pseuds/gahpeach23
Summary: Dami doesn’t remember when she first fell headfirst for Gahyeon. All she remembers is thinking about how perfect Gahyeon was. And when she finds herself wondering it would be like to feel those lips against her own, she knows.She knows she’s fallen.Hard.~Dami likes Gahyeon. No wait, she loves her. But she's too scared of the consequences to do anything about it. And just when she's about to take a leap of faith and confess, Gahyeon has fallen for someone else. And Dami can do nothing but watch.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing that I'm writing is guaranteed to be true. Just keep that in mind please :)

Dami doesn’t remember when she first fell headfirst for Gahyeon. All she remembers is thinking about how perfect Gahyeon was. 

Those wide, doe eyes that widened at everything that piqued her interest. 

That nose that scrunched up whenever she was amused. 

That skin, which was somehow perfectly smooth, even without makeup. 

Her adorable tiny ears, and her lips.

Oh god, those lips.

They were smooth, pink, and Dami’s entire world.

The way those lips curled down into a small effortless and adorable pout, even when shooting for serious teasers. 

The way her lips curled up into a smile so wide it would cause her eyes to wrinkle into little crescent moons.

And when Dami finds herself wondering how it would be like to feel those lips against her own, she knows. 

She knows she’s fallen.

Hard.

And that scared her. Because heavens forbid, if anyone finds out, the entire system, her practically adopted family would fall apart in ruins. 

And their relationship built on hard work, long nights, and companionship, would be strained for everyone. Just because of Dami’s feelings.

So she kept it all to herself, unlike what their leader, Jiu, often told them not to do. It was her secret, one that felt warm and comforting like Gahyeon. She supposed it could remain this way for a while longer.

But when Gahyeon comes bounding into her room, screaming, “Dami unnie! Dami unnie!” in a voice louder than the preferred volume, and Dami gives her a lazy smile reserved only for the maknae, Dami finds it harder and harder to keep it a secret. 

Every day, she has the urge to resist to send a cheesy flirt at the girl’s way, to wrap Gahyeon in a too intimate hug, to kiss the smooth skin of her cheek, or even better, her lips.

But she can’t.

Because she had never been one to initiate skinship with anyone, she just wasn’t that person. And adding extra affection for their maknae than usual, would signal that something was up. And she didn’t think she was ready for any of that yet.

Though Dami has never felt the warm ball pulsating in her chest everytime Gahyeon looks at her with a huge smile either, or the way her skin lights on fire every time she feels even the slightest touches from the girl. 

Everything was new. Uncharted territory. And Dami would rather not have to worry about the dangers, so she would pass off any affection towards Gahyeon as a special softness just for the maknae.

A month passed. 

Then six.

Then a year.

And then two. 

And now they just finished their promotions for their new comeback, Boca, and things still remain the same. 

Except for Dami.

She can feel herself struggling to remain afloat in this ocean called Gahyeon. Sometimes she finds herself at night mouthing, “Gahyeon. Gahyeon. Gahyeon.” over and over again. She’s scared of the way her heart jumps at every mention of the girl. Scared of the way her chest warms until it’s on fire every time Gahyeon calls her name. 

And oh god, her hair. 

Pink-haired Gahyeon was ethereal, something Dami never knew existed. She knew Insomnias loved it as well, judging from all the comments on her fancam, in korean, english, spanish, and some other languages she didn’t know. 

“Gahpeach is finally real!” A velvety voice says in english thick with a korean accent behind her. 

Siyeon.

Dami barks a laugh, then reads another comment, this time in korean. “Gahyeon looks so pretty with pink hair!” 

Dami smiles in agreement at the user, “Yeah, she does,” her heart warming at the praise, because it was so true. 

She turns around to look at the pink-haired girl next to her, her heart skipping a beat at the girl’s beauty. Gahyeon’s face is dusted with pink from the comment, her face without makeup, but Dami had always thought that bare-faced Gahyeon was prettier than their heavy stage makeup. It was the face that popped up in her mind every time she went to sleep.

Gahyeon’s face is pulled into a pout, her lips resembling a duck’s like always. “Stop it!” she says, or more like yells, while punching Dami’s arm.

Dami winces, both from the pain in her arm and her eardrum. She resists the urge to squish Gahyeon’s cheeks until the pout is a smile and responds cheesily, “But it’s true!”

She barely escapes Gahyeon’s second punch and hurries to the kitchen, where Jiu and Handong are making their simplified version of sujebi in celebration for their successful promotion period.

“Do you need help?” she asks, hoping for a distraction from the glorious sight of Gahyeon smirking for the camera in the fancam. 

Jiu replies with, “Yeah, if you could just help cut these potatoes, that would be great.”

Dami washes her hands with soap for twenty seconds in the bathroom (stay safe everyone!) and walks to the cutting board, picking up the knife and cutting the potatoes into cubes.

Whatever distraction she hoped for doesn’t work. Her mind is still filled with Gahyeon, Gahyeon, and of course, Gahyeon. The knife in her hands barely misses her finger, causing Jiu to scold her and Dami to smile sheepishly.

She’s really distracted when she senses footsteps that she’s memorized long ago walking towards the kitchen. 

Gahyeon.

She expects her to jump up and down at the delicious smell of the browning meat wafting throughout the dorm or ask Jiu for some tidbits. What she doesn’t expect is that Gahyeon is quiet. 

Gahyeon is never quiet in front of food, especially after performing. Dami’s worried for her and is about to spin around when she feels Gahyeon step up behind her. Dami gulps, frozen, wondering what Gahyeon would do.

The answer comes quickly. 

Gahyeon hugs Handong from behind, too short to even put her head on Handong’s shoulder. “Wow, that smells really good!” She compliments Handong.

Dami grips the knife tighter as jealousy pumps through her blood. She knows it’s just petty jealousy, but that doesn’t stop her hands from shaking and her blood pressure rising. All she can focus on is how Gahyeon wraps her arm around Handong, and her only thought is, “I want to be there.”

“Yubin!” 

A shocked yell from Jiu pulls Dami out of her anger-induced trance, only to find that Jiu is pointing in horror at the cutting board. A look down confirms her suspicions.

She’d cut herself instead of the potatoes, her middle finger sprouting a heavy cut that was oozing blood out. The only sound coming out of her mouth is, “Oh.” She blames the shock on the cut (and not because all her attention was on the hugging couple next to her).

She’s barely able to set down the knife before Jiu whisks her away to the bathroom, scolding Dami at the same time in worry. The rest of the members slowly trickle in to check on Dami. First Yoohyeon, then Sua, then Siyeon, Handong, and lastly, Gahyeon.

She pretends it doesn’t sting (the disinfectant, of course, not Gahyeon coming in last) as Jiu swabs her cut with rubbing alcohol and puts a band-aid on it, berating her the entire time.

But then as everyone is looking at Jiu tend Dami’s wound, the smoke alarm goes off, accompanied by a burning smell. Handong leaps to her feet. “The meat!” she exclaims and hurries to the kitchen. Dami feels extremely guilty for being thankful that she is gone, away from Gahyeon.

She waves off the concerned faces of her members looking at her and goes to sit on the couch. (She’d wanted to continue to cut the potatoes but Sua scolded her otherwise. Handong had offered to cut them instead.)

It wasn’t like her to feel this jealous and distracted. She always focused on one thing, not letting other things distract her. Expect Gahyeon was just in her mind now 24/7 and she wasn’t sure if she liked it.

~~~

After a delicious dinner of sujebi, Dami immediately goes to her room, trying to avoid any conversations. She swears that her life is flipped upside down. Before, Dami was the center of her universe. But now, Dami feels like a planet, orbiting Gahyeon, the sun. 

And it made sense that Gahyeon was her sun. She was bright, cheerful, and overall brought sunshine to Daim’s world. But being too close to the sun had its consequences. 

As Dami is laying on her bed, facing the ceiling and thinking about Gahyeon, the door opens and in comes Yoohyeon. Sometimes she forgets that she shares a room with the brown-haired girl. Dami hopes that Yoohyeon won’t start a conversation, she just wasn’t in the mood.

“Hey, can we talk?” Yoohyeon asks, standing in front of Dami’s bed, looking concerned.

Dami wilts slightly at the upcoming conversation that she knew wasn’t going to be fun. “Um, yeah, I guess.”

Yoohyeon sits at the edge of the bed, looking down and picking at loose threads on the yellow blanket. Dami’s heart thuds in worry that she knows about her feelings for Gahyeon and that she was mad at her or something or that she ruined their friendship-

“I’m worried about you.” 

Dami blinks in surprise. Oh. She hadn’t expected that. 

Yoohyeon continues, “You seem… distracted lately.” 

“Oh.” Dami says, surprised. Has she? Because honestly, she didn’t really know. 

Yoohyeon looks at her with worried eyes and asks, “Are you okay? Is there anything going on?”

And oh god, here it was. Dami takes a breath to reflect on the two questions. No, she definitely wasn’t okay and yes, there was something going on. Except Gahyeon is more than something. She was the world, bright and hopeful-

“Yubin?” Perhaps she thought for too long because Yoohyeon calls her name, snapping her out Gahyeon-filled thoughts.

Dami stutters, panicking, “O-oh, y-yeah, no, e-everything’s fine, n-nothing’s going on.”

Silence.

Dami silently curses herself and runs away from Yoohyeon’s unreadable eyes to the bathroom. She runs her fingers through her blue short hair and stares at herself in the mirror. She can already think of a million better ways to respond but no, she had to panic and stutter. And now Yoohyeon would definitely know that something was up and oh god, she really screwed herself over this time.

Dami slinks out of the bathroom after waiting a good amount of time, careful not to bump into Yoohyeon. She quickly goes into her bedroom, grabbing her pajamas and toiletries, heading back into the bathroom. But as she finishes her night routine, she remembers Yoohyeon’s concerned eyes and uh oh, she thinks that she’s going to cry now. 

It had never occurred to Dami that the members would know that something was up. Except they probably would, they had been together for almost 7 years now, excluding Gahyeon and Handong. Dami speed-walks back into her bedroom (like the gay she is) and face-plants into her pillow. She barely has time to turn off her lights in case Yoohyeon walks in before tears start rolling down her cheeks, staining the pillow.

Dami cries herself to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I've never though that I would write angst, but here I am with a freshly completed angst chapter. Oh well lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully will wait for more, even though there won't be consistent and frequent updates. See you later! 
> 
> -gahpeach23


End file.
